


Captain Forneus

by merryghoul



Series: Spook Me Ficathon [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bestiality, Community: spook_me, Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod looks for a book owned by a Captain Forneus, who isn't who he appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Forneus

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://spook-me.dreamwidth.org/)**spook_me** : tentacle monster

There is a lesser known Destruction of the Tea in Boston, held on March 7, 1774. It's better known today as the Second Boston Tea Party. Much like the first Destruction of the Tea, Ichabod had come up with the idea to steal a weapon from the British. Unlike the first Destruction of the Tea, it was a success and a failure at the same time.

The weapon this time wasn't a mysterious item in a stone chest, but a known item—a copy of _De Praestigiis Daemonum et Incantationibus ac Venificiis_. (The title translates to _On the Illusions of the Demons and on Spells and Poisons_ from Latin.) This particular copy was said to have been bound with the skin of a Dutch occultist. The publisher of the human skin-bound book was not found of the book's author, Johann Weyer, and Weyer's beliefs that witches and demons weren't real. He also wasn't fond of his occultist opponent defending Weyer's beliefs. As retribution, the publisher killed his occultist opponent and used his opponent's skin to bind the leather-bound mockery. The book found its way out of the Netherlands to Oxford University, well before Ichabod was a student there. It was supposed to be displayed in The Bodleian Library. The chancellor at the time, Sir Thomas Bromley, learned about origins of the book and objected to its display. Sir Bromley traveled to Devon to hide the book in a shipment of tea. From there it made its way to the Americas, where a Captain Philip Forneus found the book in said shipment of tea. Word traveled fast in Boston even in those days. Gossip from an appalled Loyalist made its way to General Washington in Virginia.

The plan to retrieve the human leather bound book was the same as the last attempt to get the stone chest. General Washington told Colonel Brewer to look for the book, even while Washington continued to condemn the first Destruction of the Tea in public. Colonel Brewer, in turn, trusted his most reliable solider, Ichabod, to talk to Samuel Adams again. Ichabod's goal was to once again enlist more Sons of Liberty to destroy tea on a ship as a diversion. Meanwhile, Ichabod would look for the book alone. Unlike the last time, Ichabod didn't want anyone else to suffer if Captain Forneus was armed and prepared to defend himself over the book.

Ichabod knew the last time he made a play like this, it was disastrous. But he was willing to try again.

 

While the Sons of Liberty, dressed as members of the Mohawk Nation, snuck aboard a ship to throw a few crates of tea overboard, Ichabod went into Captain Forneus' office, which was near the ship the Sons were raiding.

Captain Forneus was there when Ichabod was prowling around in his building. He was writing in a book with a quill at a desk. The scene felt calm. Too calm.

"You've come to take my book," Forneus said as he heard Ichabod's feet walk towards his office. He had an Oxford dialect. "Come in. Please do sit down."

Ichabod did as he was told. He came into Forenus' office and sat in a chair in front of Capain Forneus' desk.

"I assume you know who I am. I'm Captain Phillip Forneus. And you're Ichabod Crane."

"How did you know that, Captain?"

"We'll get to that. There's some sort of distraction outside. That's how you've found your way into my office for my book."

"Yes. 'Tis the second destruction of the tea outside. But I wasn't trying to sneak into your office, Captain."

"What, exactly, are you going to do with my book?"

"I never said I was going to take your book."

"Oh, but 'tis a book of legend. Dutch in origin, bound with a human skin, contains a few ways to conjure up some demons—why _wouldn't_ anyone want it?"

"It's a very intriguing book, but I've stumbled upon your office by accident. I must be going. Good day, Captain."

Ichabod jumped out of his seat and attempted to run out of Captain Forneus' office. But before he could leave, he felt a couple of things biting into his clothes and skin. Ichabod looked down at his sides. To his horror, the things attached to his skin were cuttlefish tentacles. And the suction discs were nibbling at his bare skin.

The tentacles moved Ichabod's body around until Ichabod was facing him. Ichabod looked at Captain Forneus. Captain Forneus wasn't in the shape of a man any more. He had turned into a cuttlefish.

"You're a sea monster!"

"Yes." Captain Forneus' Oxford accent was muffled through his cuttlefish arms and his beak. "And no. I am a demon that appears to some as a sea monster. I am not a captain of any army. I am a Marquis of Hell. I command 29 legions. But my name is Forneus. And you won't have my book."

Forneus pulled Ichabod closer to him. Ichabod tried to fight back, but Forneus was stronger than Ichabod.

"I want you to see this," Forneus said.

In seconds, the human-bound book disappeared.

"Your allies are not worthy of a book of this magnitude. I have no choice but to hide it before you can find a way to sneak off with it."

"I've read about your kind. Weren't you protecting that book for someone?"

"My brothers."

"You mean no one summoned you and told you to protect the book?"

"So many questions, Mr. Crane. I'll make sure you'll never ask them again."

Forneus pulled Ichabod to his body. Forneus's arms circled Ichabod's body. The suction discs on Forneus's arms were weaker than the ones on his tentacles, but they were still strong.

Ichabod could see a light coming from Forneus's beak. Somehow, the light from the beak was giving Ichabod the air he needed to not suffocate. But he started to feel weak, as if the energy in his body was being drained.

He felt one of Forneus's arms sliding across his mouth—the short arm, the one meant for reproduction in normal cuttlefish. The arm went back and forth against his lips, parting them further with each move. It wasn't long before the arm wriggled its way into Ichabod's mouth.

The arm thrust itself in and out of Ichabod's mouth. The arm's texture was a strange combination of wetness, sliminess and coarseness. It felt like a brush going up and down his tongue.

 _I sincerely hope I don't vomit all over this foul beast,_ Ichabod thought.

Two of Forneus' slimy arms slid up Ichabod's legs, keeping Ichabod from running away while Forneus was penetrating his mouth. Forneus half closed his eyes. He moaned as the arm wriggled around in Ichabod's mouth. "Warm…yes, your mouth is very warm. I like it. If I'm going to pull you apart after you lose consciousness, I may as well enjoy the moment."

Something was oozing from the arm Forneus had in his mouth. Something salty, as if Forneus was trying to drown him with the sea.

Forneus restrained Ichabod's arms with two of his, snaking around them until the tips reached Ichabod's shoulders. The demon murmured in approval at his small arm in Ichabod's mouth.

Over time, Ichabod found the sensation hypnotizing, the way the arm's suction discs went over his tongue and the rest of his tongue tickling the roof of his mouth. He still wasn't a fan of the arm in his mouth, however. He had to fight back.

Icahbod started making the Sign of the Cross with whatever was still visible with his right arm. He fought Forneus with whatever energy and strength he had left in his body to make the sign: two fingers, from his left to right, from the north to the south. He bit Forenus' tentacle as hard as he could.

When the Cross was made, Forneus disappeared, save for a part of Forneus' tentacle that broke off in his mouth. Ichabod fell to the ground. His clothes were torn. He had lost a few hairs on his head and face, but he didn't have any huge glaring bald spots. He looked down at his beard-splitter. To his horror, it was erect.

Ichabod spat out the tentacle in his mouth. He took care of his beard-splitter before leaving Forneus' quarters and meeting up with Colonel Brewer.

"I regret to inform you, Colonel Brewer, that the copy of _De Praestigiis Daemonum et Incantationibus ac Venificiis,_ as owned by Captain Philip Forneus, has been lost to us forever. It seems Captain Forneus killed himself and took the book with him. This second destruction of the tea has been for naught."

 

Ichabod went to the home of a friend of Samuel Adams in Boston. The friend offered to mend his clothes so he wouldn't come home to Katrina in tatters, and Ichabod slept as he worked.

Ichabod had a dream that night. He was back in Forneus' office, sitting in front of him. The chair sprouted cuttlefish arms and bound him to the chair.

Forneus appeared to him behind the desk in his human form.

"You violated me!" Ichabod said.

"I was only doing what I needed to do to protect my brethren from you. A few more minutes and you would've gone into my light."

"I can understand protecting your brethren, but did you have to slide your arm in my mouth?"

"I needed orifices and appendages to grasp."

"You could've grabbed my arms."

"You would've pulled back. But you bit off my tentacle. I hope you enjoyed it. I was giving you a gift with it."

"What do you mean? I tasted something that tasted like salt water."

"Aye, that was my seed. But I put a curse on it."

Ichabod recoiled at Forneus' comment.

"You shall be one of the few who will have a good name for centuries to come. Friends and foes will speak reverently of you. And you shall have knowledge of many tongues. I may not have a part of you, but you will _always_ have a part of me. And I want you to use it."

Ichabod woke up in a sweat.

 

Languages are easy for Ichabod to master. Modern English, Middle English, Hessian German—if it's a language, Ichabod has mastered it. At first he thought it was his education at Oxford, but over time, he realized it _was_ part of Forneus' curse.

But a part of him knows that his mastery is partly not his doing. If he had not sought out the human leather grimoire, he may not be where he is today.

He wants to tell others about his experience with Forneus, but he never can. The tale is too horrifying for him to tell to anyone and too embarrassing for him to relieve.

So Ichabod pretends he's a brilliant linguist who became brilliant by intensive study. That's a curse that'll always be worse than Forneus' curse for him.


End file.
